


Love, More Than Likely

by Patcho418



Series: There's a Garden... (Bees ficlets) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, movie theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: So @YeahBumbleby on Tumblr had an idea...





	Love, More Than Likely

“Haven’t you seen this movie like…eight times?”

Yang gives her a stupidly proud grin. “Nine, actually.”

Blake rolls her eyes; ‘Love, More than Likely’ had been absolutely panned by critics and audiences alike. Most people who come in to see it are rambunctious kids looking for a laugh or blissful couples with more than the movie on their minds.

Yet here she is again, this Yang girl, radiant as ever and seemingly ecstatic about her tenth viewing. Blake has to roll her eyes, but she can hardly stop an amused grin from forming on her lips.

The blonde shrugs, tapping her card on the till. “I guess I’m just a sucker for romance,” she says coyly, her voice hinting at something that doesn’t go unnoticed to Blake.

The ticket machine blips and prints a little white ticket, which Blake pulls from the machine to hand to the blonde, who takes it with a smirk, her fingers barely brushing her knuckles. Blake pauses, her arm still outstretched as Yang pulls away, pocketing her card and the ticket.

She must notice the slight bit of pink flashing across Blake’s cheeks, since she casually leans on the counter, her golden mane falling just over her shoulder. “So you’ve seen ‘Love, More Than Likely’, right?”

It takes Blake a moment to collect herself, still feeling the tingle of contact on her hand like a lingering dream. She slowly pulls her arm back, putting her hand in her pocket to avoid the sensation, and smiles awkwardly, hoping that Yang doesn’t notice her staring.

“Y-yeah,” she replies shakily. “Me and my coworkers saw it for a laugh when it first came out.”

For a moment, Blake swears she can see Yang flash a slight frown, but the blonde confidently leans back from the counter and beams. “It sure is corny, isn’t it?”

Her brow furrows for a moment. “Then why are you seeing it a tenth time?”

Yang simply shrugs. “Like I said, I’m a sucker for romance.” She offers Blake the biggest but softest of grins and spins on her heel, headed for the concession stand. “Thanks again, cutie!”

She hardly makes it a quarter of the way there when Blake mutters a nervous: “I haven’t seen ‘Dog Rain’, though.”

Yang stops, turns, and her lilac eyes fall onto Blake who would almost regret having brought this up if this girl wasn’t so unfairly gorgeous.

The blonde takes a step back toward the counter, looks at the screens above her, and a sudden air of interest appears on her face. “My sister Ruby loved that one, but I still haven’t seen it either.”

Blake looks up at the screen, checking the showtimes: is she really doing this? With someone who she only knows as Yang, that girl who keeps on coming in here to see ‘Love, More than Likely’?

“I mean, there’s a show at 7,” she remarks. “And I finish at 6.”

Yang’s eyes fall to her, and her heart nearly leaps from her chest. Is she really doing this??

The blonde smiles. “Then I’ll take two tickets for ‘Dog Rain’ at 7, too.”


End file.
